Different hardware resources (e.g., modules, components, and devices) of a computing system may have drivers and firmware for which updates are published from time to time. Traditionally, independent hardware vendors (IHVs) and/or original equipment manufacturers (OEMS) provide install or update packages for their hardware devices that are separately installed using potentially independent and/or proprietary systems for deploying and applying updates. In this traditional scenario, no suitable mechanisms exist for collective management of install or update packages from multiple sources. This may be of particular concern in relation to dependencies that may exist between packages and other software components, states, or actions. In the absence of coordination, some packages are likely to be provisioned on a device before corresponding dependencies are resolved, which can potentially result in erratic or unstable system behavior and/or system crashes. Thus, traditional techniques do not adequately address dependencies that may exist.